greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Finishing
Finishing is the eighteenth episode of the second season and the 27th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Addison is attracted to a colleague at St. Ambrose Hospital who turns out to be more than she bargained for. Pete and Sheldon team up to persuade Violet to take a paternity test, but she firmly resists their efforts, and Naomi helps Sam plan romantic activities with Sonya after he accidentally calls her "Naomi" in bed. Full Summary Cooper finishes preparing his patient, Annie, for surgery as her parents set up her room with surfing posters. As they talk, Cooper learns Annie is now fond of surfing, and she wants to have a surfing party when she's better. Dr. Barnes enters the room, wanting to take Annie away to remove the tumor from her heart. Cooper quickly explains that he is the best surgeon, and since this is her last surgery, he snagged him for her, and Cooper and her parents watch as she is wheeled off into surgery. Dr. Barnes walks into the scrub room, where we find Addison scrubbing out. "Finishing or starting?" asks Dr. Barnes, to which Addison replies that she is finishing. They talk over surgery on children, when Dr. Barnes drops what sounds like a "pick up line", he apologizes and leaves, leaving both of them smiling. Cooper is talking at Violet's belly, citing the "bug" needs stimulation, until Pete and Sheldon walk in, both wanting a paternity test, until Pete is called away and Sheldon just walks out. Naomi is standing overseeing the entire practice raining hell on each other, while casually eating grapes. Addison comes up next to her and accuses her of snooping, but Addison wants to know as well, so Naomi updates her: baby daddies want a paternity test, and Sam called out her (Naomi) name during sex with Sonya. Addison is a little surprised, and becomes more surprised when she learns Sam told Naomi about the "name thing". Naomi claims they are just friends, and that was just habit. Addison, however, would take either of those scenarios, as it would mean she would have had a man with her recently. Dell interrupts them, he has Betsey today and does not feel it is time to explain to her what a paternity test is. Addison and Naomi refuse, leaving Dell to handle this himself. Pete is in the St. Ambrose ER with a patient, who is telling him what happened to her, saying she does not remember much past finishing soccer practice and walking to her car which was surrounded by people, pulling out her keys and then hearing a noise behind her; the police told her it was a car-jacking. Pete sends her to their psychiatrist. Violet it ranting over the nerve of Pete and Sheldon to have her take a paternity test, with Cooper constantly telling her she cannot have one for a few weeks anyway, but she ignores him and carries on ranting. Cooper leaves as Annie is out of surgery, and Pete wants Violet to see Jill. Sonya is angry at Sam, and Naomi provides some insight for Sam: suffer for a while. And take her out to dinner, the place that they used to go. Jill is in with Violet and is expressing her anger over what has happened to her. Violet begins talking her through what happened and tries to see if she can remember anything and she begins to remember. Addison is seeing a patient who has suffered previous miscarriages, and is now pregnant. She has not told her anyone, including her husband because she cannot bare to see the pain. Addison notices the placenta is embedding low on the uterine wall and prescribes "no sex". Back at St. Ambrose, Dr. Barnes informs Cooper, Annie and her family that the tumor was larger than he expected and he was not able to remove all of it, but hopes that with chemotherapy, in a month he could try again. But Annie does not want any more, no more surgeries. She wants to die. One month later... "Finishing or starting?" Addison asks as Dr. Barnes walks into the scrub room. Again, they just miss each other as Addison is starting and Dr. Barnes finishes. They talk over what happened last time they met, and Dr. Barnes uses one of his actual pick up lines ("You are breathtakingly beautiful." ), which has Addison in a flush. Violet, now more noticeably pregnant, enters the practice to be met by Sheldon, who only tells her she missed the paternity test window. Pete walks in and tells her she's far enough in her pregnancy for an amniocentesis. Pete also tells her to back off on Jill, but they differ on treatment plans, as Pete believes the memories are eating away at her, while Violet wants to walk her through the attack so she can achieve closure, but Sheldon chimes in and sides with Pete, saying she could get worse. Jill walks into the lobby, telling them that the police have just contacted her: they believe they have the man who attacked her and they want her to go to a line up. Cooper chases down Charlotte on his way to see Annie. Charlotte claims that they were in a good place before walking away. Annie pleads to Cooper to let her go, claiming she would rather have one good day than be sick for the rest of her life. Addison is back with Morgan, who began bleeding. She's followed the rules of Addison's treatment, but it is obviously not working. Addison puts her on total bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Morgan wants an amniocentesis, but it's unsafe currently for one to be done and Addison wants to do this properly. Sam is complaining to Naomi that Sonya has kicked him out of the bed. Naomi suggests a trip, the same place they went after Maya was born. Annie and Cooper consult with Dr. Barnes about Annie. Dr. Barnes wants to operate again, but Cooper is reluctant to give his opinion until the parents asks for it, and Cooper repeats what Annie said earlier about having a life, even for a little while. Addison runs into Dr. Barnes, but he doesn't recognize her immediately because of the scrub cap. They catch up and share on their day, and Addison forwards him to Dr. King is he believes he is right. Violet is with Jill, to identify Jill's attacker, and she does, only that this revelation causes more pain than good. Annie is excited over the prospect of living a normal life, even for a short period of time, until Charlotte stops proceedings. Naomi is looking at "resort porn" as Dell and Addison watch over and judge her organizing a trip for her ex-husband and his girlfriend. A judge overlooks Annie's case and refuses to stop treatment, even after Annie talks to him. One month later... Addison and Dr. Barnes manage to meet as they are both starting. They continue to flirt for a while until Addison leaves to operate. Jill is panicking about not remembering anything other than the man's face. She needs to remember what happened, she is having nightmares and she is seeing his face everywhere. She needs to lose this fear if she wants to testify. Addison is about do the amnio on Morgan, but Morgan needs some gossip about Addison's love life and she talks to her while doing the amniocentesis and promises Morgan if anything does happen, she will be the first to know. Cooper checks in on Annie again, but is unable to console Annie with surfing talk Dell taught him. Annie is still depressed about dying in the hospital. Charlotte overhears them and goes to see Dr. Barnes, and reverses the injunction on withholding Annie's treatment. Charlotte comments she does not have any fight left in her, not even enough to fight him. Pete and Sheldon bond again over Violet's non-action over the paternity testing, and sends Jill to Pete. However, Jill has a panic attack and sees the attacker's face on Pete, until he manages to calm her down. After Pete calms her down, Pete asks Violet to stop again, but Violet refuses as Jill needs to work through this to regain her security. Dr. Barnes runs into Addison in the doctor's lounge, where they have an ethical discussion on if doctors push their patients too much. They hold hands and he asks Addison just to sit with him, until Addison points out that they do not even know each other's names, and introduces herself. Dr. Barnes looks shocked, retracts his hand and leaves quickly, leaving Addison surprised and confused. Dell goes to see Naomi, and points out that Naomi is avoiding things since Archer left. He points out that if she spent this much time and effort on herself, it might be more rewarding. Dr. Barnes sees Cooper and agrees with him. He removes the catheter from Annie's arm. One month later... Addison tells Morgan her amnio came back fine, the baby is healthy, and introduces her to her husband, Dr. Barnes. Pete and Violet are with Jill at her court case, and Jill feels that she cannot do this, but Violet reassures her and walks her through the incident again, and she finally remembers everything. Cooper meets Annie at her beach party as she enjoys her birthday with her friends, for the last time. Violet apologizes to Pete, and then Sheldon walks in, and she explains to both of them about how she feels about the baby and she explains she is unable to have a test just yet. Sheldon walks away, but Pete stays. Cooper sees Charlotte but Charlotte becomes frustrated when Cooper is unable to even show some anger towards her, but Cooper again refuses until she breaks down. Sam returns from his vacation, when Naomi breaks the news to him that she cannot help him any more and she should be having fun of her own. Cooper retreats home and Violet tells him that the jury found him guilty. She asks Cooper to talk to the bug. Sonya comes to see Sam to take him to dinner, but he realizes that he is not over Naomi yet and they break up. Naomi and Addison are at a bar, with Naomi telling Addison this is a mistake. Naomi leaves and Dr. Barnes sits down and he talks to Addison. He admits to Addison he has feelings for her. They almost kiss. "Finishing or starting?" he asks her. "Finishing", Addison replies and she leaves. Cast PP218AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP218PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP218NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP218CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP218CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP218DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP218SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP218VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP218NoahBarnes.png|Noah Barnes PP218MorganGellman.png|Morgan Gellman PP218SonyaNichols.png|Sonya Nichols PP218Jill.png|Jill Avery PP218Terri.png|Terri Bishop PP218Greg.png|Greg Bishop PP218Annie.png|Annie Bishop PP218SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP218JudgeMcLennan.png|Judge McLennan (right) PP218DetectiveLampert.png|Detective Lampert (left) Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Josh Hopkins as Dr. Noah Barnes *Amanda Detmer as Morgan Gellman *Sharon Leal as Dr. Sonya Nichols *Amber Benson as Jill Avery *Kathe Mazur as Terri Bishop *Vince Grant as Greg Bishop *Lyrica Woodruff as Annie Bishop *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace Co-Starring *Sean Moran as Judge McLennan *Glenn Taranto as Detective Lampert Uncredited *James Howarth as Jill's Attacker Medical Notes Annie Bishop *'Diagnosis:' **Cardiac tumor *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) **Noah Barnes (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Chemotherapy **Myocardial resection **Catheter Annie, 12, was in the hospital to have a tumor removed from her heart by Noah Barnes. During the surgery, he found that the tumor was larger than expected and he was only able to remove part of it. They said they'd do more chemo to shrink it and he hoped he'd be able to remove the rest in a second surgery. Annie said that's what they'd said before and she didn't want any more surgery. She said she'd rather have one good day than be sick for the rest of her life. Her parents went to Barnes to talk to him about treatment and expressed that they just wanted to be able to take her home. Barnes believed he could save Annie's life, so despite her parents saying they would discontinue treatment, he pursued legal action to continue treatment. The judge ruled that she'd have to continue treatment. Barnes later decided the relent and not push for the surgery. They removed her catheter. Her parents were warned that if she had a problem, they might not be able to get her medicine faster. But because Annie was sure, they continued. Jill Avery *'Diagnosis:' **Rotator cuff tear **Blunt trauma **Panic attacks *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine specialist) **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Memory recovery **Stitches Jill came into the ER after being attacked and carjacked. Pete, who had been treating her for a rotator cuff tear, evaluated her in the ER and recommended that she see Violet. She said she was fine other than being upset that her car was stolen, but came to see Violet anyway. Violet talked to Jill and tried to help her recover the memories of the day so she could help the police find her attacker. When working with Violet worsened her physical pains, Pete asked Violet to back off. When a suspect was arrested, Jill went to identify him. She said afterward that she expected to feel relieved, but she just felt more scared. She started seeing his face on every man she met. After a tough session, Violet asked Pete to help her relax, but Jill freaked out when she saw him. He was able to calm her down and get her to rest, but he told Violet she needed to stop working with Jill recalling the attack. During the trial, Violet went with Jill and supported her while she remembered what he did. Morgan Gellman *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Cramping **Placenta previa *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Abstinence **Bed rest **Amniocentesis Morgan was newly pregnant and cramping. She'd had two prior miscarriages and was concerned that she was having another. Addison did an ultrasound and told her she was cramping because the placenta was implanting low on the uterine wall. She told Morgan that the treatment to help this from causing problems in the rest of her pregnancy was not to have sex. Morgan followed her instructions, but developed vaginal bleeding. Addison put her on total bedrest. Morgan wanted an amnio, but Addison said she had to wait. When the time came, Addison did the amnio, which revealed no genetic abnormalities. Addison's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **C-section delivery Addison was scrubbing in for a c-section. Music "Happiness" - The Fray "Love to Love You Less" - Nikka Costa Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 8.80 million viewers. *The title of this episode is a reference to the conversation Addison has with Noah Barnes each time they meet in a scrub room, in which one asks the other, "Starting or finishing?" Quotes :Addison: I wish someone would call out another name when in bed with me. I'd take not knowing who the father of my baby was. Either way, it would mean that I'd had a man on top of me in recent history. :Naomi: You know what? That's really sad. :Addison: I know. I thought somebody was trying to pick me up, and I felt my knees open just a little bit. :Dell: Hey, I don't wanna spoil the fun, but I've got Betsey with me today and Say My Name and Who's Your Daddy are getting a little loud. I don't wanna have to explain what paternity test is to my 6 year old. ---- :Noah: Do you think we push? As doctors, do you think we push too hard? :Addison: I don't know, I mean I have this patient now, she's pregnant, and just trying to get her through it so she can have a healthy baby. I push, yeah, for patients like her, because she needs me to. :Noah: What about when they don't need you to? :Addison: Are you okay? :Noah: I think I've been pushing too hard. I don't know. Just sit here with me? :Addison: Okay. Do you realize that we don't even know each other's names? :Noah: You're right. :Addison: I'm Addison Montgomery. :Noah: I have to go. I have a patient. ---- :Dell: You're avoiding, okay? Archer broke your heart. And now you're throwing yourself into Sam's life so you don't have to pick up and start yours. Don't take this the wrong way, but when was the last time you went on a date? :Naomi: Oh, come on. :Dell: Maybe if you spent all this time and effort you're spending on Sam and Sonya on yourself, it might be more rewarding. ---- :Violet: Right now, in my mind, the baby is the bug. And I've gotten used to the bug. I'm actually liking the bug. And I'm afraid if I start seeing it with a Pete head or a Sheldon head or I know myself, and I know that I'm not ready to do this. :Sheldon: What about us? :Violet: If you wanna know anything, ask. If you wanna be included, come. Both of you, or neither of you. I understand if you wanna walk away, and I'm sorry, but I know that this is the best way to do it. :Sheldon: For you. :Pete: You're alone here. You have Cooper and the baby. But you're all alone. And you don't have to be. ---- :Naomi: Travel agency's closed. I'm finished. :Sam: What? You were helping me out, it was fun. :Naomi: Yeah, that's the problem. You shouldn't be having fun with me. You should be having fun with her. And I should be having some fun of my own. ---- :Addison: What do you want, Noah? :Noah: I just wanted to say I just wanted to tell you that the first time we talked, I was just a flattered married guy. And the second time, I was playing with fire. And then I got attached. I got attached in a way I didn't expect. I didn't mean to, I didn't plan... :Addison: I've been where you are. One step away from doing something really stupid. I've done really stupid. Don't take the step. :Noah: What if I wanna take the step? What if the step is all I can think about? :Addison: She's my patient. :Noah: You think I don't know that? Finishing or starting? :Addison: Finishing. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes